this is halloween
by nakashima riko
Summary: Alunan suara piano klasik menggema di penjuru ruangan. Tak seorang pun mendengar suara yang begitu tidak teratur, suara itu tenggelam dalam gelapnya cahaya. Siapa yang memainkanya? Seseorang yang berwarna kelam serupa dengan hitam. (has ben update chapter 5 ( , )/ )(BLOODY, GORE INSIDE)
1. Chapter 1

**VOCALOID**

**THIS IS HALLOWEEN BY NAKASHIMA RIKO**

**WARNING : OC, TYPO, GORE**

**RnR PLEASE!**

**CHAPTER 1. PROLOG (FURUI GAKKO)**

* * *

GELAP….

Ruangan tanah penuh misteri. Apa yang tertidur di dalamnya? Peti mati tak bernyawa. Labu kuning tertawa terpaksa. Liat cahaya merah yang berputar di sekelilingnya. Kau kira itu lampu?...

…

…

…

…

..

…

-()-*****-()-

Menjelang terbenamnya matahari. Langit selatan telah berubah menjadi berwarna jingga. Awan abu bergerak perlahan mengelilinginya. Di saat ini lah sebuah kisah di mulai.

Sebuah bangunan sekolah Nampak sudah sangat tua. Sekolah yang bernama BURA MO NOGU. Sekolah yang menyimpan banyak sejarah.

Salah satunya…

Sekolah ini menyimpan kisah bahwa, seorang pelajar meninggal oleh sebuah percobaan sihir yang di lakukan oleh dirinya sendiri. Mayatnya terawetkan di ruangan yang di gunakan untuk praktik sihirnya. Rungan itu adalah ruangan laboratorium biologi bawah tanah.

Mayatnya tak pernah di pindahkan ke pemakaman, melainkan di biarkan tertumpuk di runtuhan runtuhan kayu ruang bawah tanah. Alasannya sangat sederhana, alasannya hanya karna pihak sekolah mewaspadai dampak buruk dari percobaan sihir yang ia lakukan. Yang bisa di lakukan pihak sekolah hanya menutup ruangan laboratorium itu, dan tidak pernah membukanya kembali. Pihak sekolah juga hanya dapat menyimpan sebuah piano milik pemuda itu di pinggir reruntuhan kayu yang menimpa sang mayat agar arwahnya tenang.

Pada awalnya, setiap sebulan sekali sekolah itu melakukan ritual agar arwah pemuda itu tidak mengganggu para warga sekolah. Di saat yang sama pun, salah satu warga sekolah yang mengikuti ritual itu pasti akan meninggal.

Namun, Beberapa taun kemudian, laboratoium itu kini tinggal sejarah. Tidak ada lagi orang orang yang berani mendekati laboratorium itu. Para guru dan murid tidak lagi ingin melakukan ritual itu, karena takut satu diantara meraka pergi atau meninggal.

….

…..

….

….

…

…..

Hari ini langit berwarna hitam kelam. Alunan music piano klasik mulai terdengar di sepanjang sekolah. Ini sudah larut malam bukan? Namun, hal ini sering terjadi di malam perayaan halloween. Sayang sekali, music tersebut tidak pernah di dengar oleh warga sekolah bura mo nogu. Jika music ini terdengar mungkin, kalian semua akan menangis histeris karena ketakutan.

Music yang di ciptakan piano memiliki tempo yang lamban hanya nadanya yang mencemarkan otak manusia. Apa kau pernah mendengar suara piano itu? Cobalah dengarkan ! dengarkan dengan hati hati! Apa kau berhasil mendengarnya?

…

..

..

Maka sontak dirimu akan menjerit.

…

…

…

Alunan suara music tersebut merupakan rasa kemarahan sekaligus ke sedihan yang mendalam pada sosok tak kasat mata.

….

….

…

Kau tau siapa yang memainkannya? Yang memainkan lagu itu bukan orang yang bisa kau lihat. Melainkan, yang memainkannya merupakan sesosok makhluk yang memilki warna setara dengan gelapnya ruangan yang telah menjadi kuburannya.

Coba perhatikan apa yang ada di tengah kegelapan itu, ya di pinggir piano hitam itu. Apa kau melihat sebuah setitik cahaya merah? Lampukah? Bukan ternyata itu adalah matanya. Mata sang arwah pemain piano klasik…..

….

…

…..

…

* * *

**To be continued…..**

**Ya kembali lagi dengan saya nakshima riko. Fanfic kedua riko yeayyy…!**

**Hehe, kali ini author membuat fanfic yang berbeda genre. Oh iya, castnya beda kali ini riko buat fanfic voca. Giman udah cukup horror? **

**Mudah mudahan kalian suka dan gak kecewa… **

**Yosh.! Review nya review nya di tunggu loh.! Don't be silent readers ne.!**

**Ne, di lanjutkan atau tidaknya berdasarkan banyaknya yang me review **

**yo minna.! Arigatou gozaimasu udah mau baca.!**

**Ja ne, bye bye bye.!**


	2. Piano otonoha

**VOCALOID **

**THIS IS HALLOWEN BY NAKASHIMA RIKO**

**WARNING ! : OOC , TYPO, GORE INSIDE**

**RnR PLEASE!**

**CHAPTER 2. PIANO OTONOHA**

aku hatsune miku

hari ini, pukul 02.00 siang di mana para pelajar sekolah sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing ini aku berada di koridor sekolah. tepatnya kami baru saja mengunjungi ruang konseling. kami baru saja bertemu dengan ketua osis sekolah kami. hari ini, suasana hatiku sedang berbunga bunga. kau tau kenapa?

"ren chan bukankah ini menyenangkan? ide kita untuk mengadakan festival hallowen terwujud" aku Hatsune Miku, ya kau tau hari ini adalah hari yang paling sepesial bagi ku. klub ku yang bernama Okaruto kenkyū berhasil mengusulkan mengenai festival hallowen di sekolah. Okaruto kenkyū sendiri merupakan klub yang didirikan sekitar tahum 2000. Dan sekarang ini yang menjadi ketua yaitu aku.

" ya ya aku tau miku, kau sudah berbicara seperti itu berulang ulang kali " ucap ren santai. ren itu adalah satu satunya sepupuku yang satu sekolah dengan ku. ia memasuki klub Okaruto kenkyū ini karena dipaksa oleh ku. ya aku tau kali ini aku sudah mengucapka hal itu beribu ribu kali, gak ribuan juga sih hanya beberapa puluh kali.

"tapi, apakah kamu gak suka ren? kita sudah mengusulkan acara ini beribu ribu kali. tapi gak di terima terus. sekarang kita bisa membuat acara dari klub kita sendiri bukan kah itu menyenagkan?" ucapku tambah bersemangat. di tambah lagi mata ku yang pasti sudah berinar sinar.

"ayolah miku jangan berlebihan!" ucap ren sambil mempercepat langkah kaki nya. aku tau dia pasti bosan mendengarku.

...

sudah bebarapa menit aku tidak mengobrol dengan ren di koridor. sekarang ini, ren tidak mau membicarakan mengenai festival hallowen. aku juga takut ren - chan tidak mau mengobrol lagi denganku, karena aku selalu saja mengulang topik yang sama.

"hey, kenapa kau diam? rasanya sepi kalau kamu gak bicara" ucapnya datar seperti biasa. aku hanya tersenyum tipis. hah, aku tau jika aku meneruskannya. dia pasti akan mengeluh kebosanan karena mendengar ucapanku.

"miku - san" teriak seorang gadis yang memiliki tampang mirip seperti sepupuku. aku tidak tau kenapa, muka temanku ini sangat mirip dengan sepupuku. ya, dia itu bernama rin. aku sempat berpikir bahwa mereka berdua merupakan saudara yang terpisahkan. ya, seperti yang ada di film film.

"hey rin - chan!" aku memanggilnya dengan senyuman manis. ya rin itu merupakan sahabatku yang paling berharga.

rin yang melihat aku yang sedang berjalan dengan ren perlahan melambatkan langkahnya. ekspresi nya berubah merah karena melihat ren yang berada di samping ku. mukanya merah bukan karena ia suka sama ren, melainkan karena jika rin melihat ren, rin merasa bahwa ren itu merupakan bayangan dirinya dalam versi laki laki. dia bahkan pernah ketakutan karena menganggap ren itu siluman yang meniru penampilan rin. tapi itu dulu.

"oi kau temannya miku bukan? ngapain diam disana!" ucap ren dengan gaya coolnya. aku tau aku tau ren memang cool alias keren.

sontak tubuh rin menegang dan terlihat kebingungan. ia pasti bingung memilih antara kabur atau menghampiriku. haha, mukanya bahkan terlihat sangat merah.

"hei, teman mu itu kenapa? mukanya terlihat seperti tomat busuk" kali ini, ren membisikan hal yang di luar pikiran. bahkan dia terlihat santai walau omongannya seburuk itu.

"hei! jangan berkata seperti itu dia itu temanku!" ucapku membentaknya. rin yang melihat kejadian itu hanya dapat bersikap kebingungan. "a a ano..ano.." rin berkata dengan setengah gagap.

"oi rin sini! jangan diam di sana. aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu" ucapku memanggilnya. rin tersenyum tipis dan berlari ke arah ku. setelah ia berada di depan ku ia menarik tanganku "kita bicara di luar" ucapnya serius sambil membawa ku berlari. aku tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakannya. padahalkan sekarang kita sudah berada di luar. tapi dia malah mengajakku keluar. hehe, aneh.

ren yang melihat tingkah rin hanya tersenyum singkat sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya.

...

"oi rin. kita mau kemana?" ucapku dengan sedikit kesal. dia rin memegang tangan ku dengan erat. apa dia tidak tau bahwa ini rasanya menyakitkan?

"yang pasti menjauh dari anak yang mirip aku itu, aku takut melihatnya" kali ini rin berkata dengan nada yang cukup serius. seberapa takut sih dia dengan ren?

"oi oi berhenti sampai sini," ucapku sambil memberhentikan langkah kaki rin. rin terlihat kebingugan "apa?" ucapnya dengan sedikit membentak.

aku membuang nafas ku sebelum berbicara dengannya. "heiii kita harus menyusun thema kita sebelum festival kita di mulai" ucapku dengan nada yang sedikit kesal. ya rin merupakan bagian dari klub Okaruto kenkyū. dia sering menentukan ide ide yang menarik buat acara kita, makannya ia di sebut sebagai tim kreative, walau hanya dia sendiri.

"kalau begitu, kita adakan rapat saja dengan para anggota" ucapnya dengan setengah kecapean. dia pasti sudah kehabisan nafas gara gara lari nya tadi.

"gak bisa, di rapat nanti yang akan kita bahas yaitu susunan acaranya, tema nya harus kita tentukan sendiri" ucapku sambil menarik nafas. ku rasa, aku merasakan hal yang sama dengan rin, yaitu sesak nafas.

"baik baik, sebelum kita membicarakan soal hal itu lebih baik kita cari tempat duduk terlebih dahulu" ucapnya sambil menuntun tangan ku menuju kantin. ku pikir, rin sudah mulai melupakan kejadian saat bertemu dengan ren.

...

kantin kali ini terasa sepi. anak anak mungkin sudah pulang semua. benar benar suasana yang tenang. "ittadakimasu" ucapnya setengah teriak. ku lihat rin sedang memakan ramen nya yang terlihat masih panas. sesekali ia meniup mie yang ia makan. mukanya terlihat merah karena menahan panasnya itu. dia terlihat sangat polos.

"oi jangan sibuk makan! cepetin menurutmu tema apa yang kita pakai buat festival nanti?" aku gak sabar menunggu ia selalu mengeluarkan ide ide yang mengejutkan.

"aku harus kenyang dulu baru bisa berfikir" katanya dengan mulut yang penuh dengan mie. terkadang sifatnya itu mirip seperti anak umur 7 tahun. padahal sekarang dia sudah sma.

"ya ya aku tunggu. cepet makannya! jangan ke lamaan!" ia hanya mengangguk setuju.

...

beberapa menit terus berlalu, ku rasa rin tidak akan membahas mengenai tema yang akan kita tampilkan saat festival nanti. lihat saja dia, rin masih saja sibuk meniup ramenya itu. aku sudah bosan menunggunya. makannya itu sangat lama.

"ehmm miku aku punya ide" akhirnya ia mengeluarkan idenya itu. untuk mendapatkan ide rin saja memerlukan waktu yang sangat lama. ia melanjutkan "bagaimana kalau tema halloween kali ini tentang musik?" ucapnya melanjutkan dengan mata yang berbinar binar.

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. mana ada halloween berhubungan dengan musik?" ucapku dengan sedikit kesal. ku kira ia akan memberikan ide yang sangat fantastik. tau tau, ia hanya mengatakan mengenai hal itu. benar benar usaha yang sia sia.

"kau memang sudah kuno!" ucapnya setengah mengejek. baik, kali ini ia mengatakan hal yang membuat ku sedikit sakit hati. teman yang sangat menjengkelkan. "kau tau? ini akan mengasikan jika kita membuat acara halloween dengan tema saja nusik yang mengundang hal hal mistis. seperti musik kematian atau musik pengundang setan." ucapnya dengan ekspresi ang misterius juga. Sudah, sudah cukup. ini bahkan membuat ku merinding.

"kau gila. kita akan mengadakan festival! bukan mengadakan upacara sesembahan untuk para setan atau arwah arwah." ucapku dengan sedikit membentaknya. namun respon rin sangat tenang. "kita buat perayaan festival halloween yang berbeda" ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar. hah, jika matanya telah berubah seperti itu, ia pasti sudah membayangkan hal hal yang menarik.

"bail baik lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti!" ucapku setengah menantang kepadanya. "hah... kita gunakan gakupo untuk bermain fiano klasik, lalu gumi untuk bermain biola klasik juga luka yang akan menyanyikan lagu arwah. bukankah itu akan terlihat menarik?" ucapnya dengan mata yang cukup misterius.

"aku tidak mau" ucap seorang gadis yang tiba tiba saja berada di sampingku. Ia juga merupakan anggota dari klub Okaruto kenkyū. dia memiliki rambut pink panjang. ekspresi nya menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak suka. "jika aku menyanyikan hal itu, mungkin aku akan kerasukan setan di tengah pertunjukkan" ucapnya dengan ketus.

"ayolah bukan saatnya kita menakuti hal hal gaib, klub kita di rancang untuk meneliti hal hal seperti itu bukan? jadi buat apa kita menakuti hal yang kita selidiki" ucap rin datar. memang benar apa katanya.

"aku gak mau gak mau gak mau" luka merengek di depan rin. "kau tau kan mengenai sekolah kita?" ucap luka sambil melihat sekitar. muka nya pucat karen ketakutan.

kali ini aku mulai penasaran apa yang di takuti oleh luka. ya, aku memang telah ketinggalan jauh mengenai informasi di sekolah. "kau ini kenapa? di sekolah ini emang ada han-" belum sempat aku meneruskannya, luka sudah menutup mulutku rapat rapat. "jangan ngatakan tentang hantu dengan suara keras" ucapnya setengah berbisik. mukaku pasti menunjukan bahwa aku kebingungan.

"kau tidak tau isu tentang hantu di sekolah ini" ucapnya dengan serius. mukanya terlihat was was. aku hanya dapat menggelenhkan kepala tanda tidak tau menahu mengenai hal hal yang berbau gaib itu di sekolah.

"huhh... sudahlah jangan membahas mengenai hal itu tau kan itu cuman isu" ucap rin datar. kali ini, muka rin terlihat sangat serius.

"memangnya ada apa dengan hantu itu" ucap ku penasaran. rin yang igin berbicara di tutup mulutnya oleh luka. luka menceritakan hal hal yang berkaitan dengan pemuda yang mati akibat ulah nya yang melakukan percobaan sihir. hal hal itu terdengar sangat tidak nyata. jadi, hal itulah yang di takuti oleh para siswa sekolah.

"hantunya ganteng ga? aku yakin dia ganteng" ucapku dengan berbinar binar. aku tau pertanyaan ku tidak seharusnya di tanyakan. tapi aku benar benar penasaran mengenai wajahnya.

"dia -" belum luka meneruskan perkataannya. rin sudah mentup mulut luka dengan tangannya. "mana ada hantu punya wajah yang ganten" ucap rin dengan raut muka yang kesal. "luka, aku gak mau tahu apa alasanmu! pokonya kamu harus menyanyikan lagu saat perayaan festival halloween nanti! " ucap rin sambil membentak dengan keras. kali ini mie nya telah masuk ke perut rin.

"ta..ta...pi-" luka membalasnya dengan muka yang linglung. "gak mau tahu pokoknya harus!" ucap rin dengan gaya yang hampir sama dengan menma yang ada di anime. ku pikir sikap rin itu memang tidak jauh dari kata polos.

luka mengangguk cemberut. "lalu apa tugas ku?" kali ini, aku belum dapat tugas apapun dari rin. ya, biasanya kan rin selalu meberikan tugas terlebih dahulu kepada ku.

"oh iya aku lupa buat miku...," manik kuningnya bergrak ke atas. menandakan bahwa dia sedang berfikir keras. "untuk sementara waktu tugas mu yaitu mencari alat musik! usahakan jangan beli ya! minjem aja ok!" ucap rin melanjutkan sambil tersenyum manis. "baik baik aku mengerti" ucap ku sambil merangkul pundaknya. luka masih saja cemberut karena di suruh menyanyikan lagu lagu pemuja arwah.

...

hari ini sudah cukup gelap. luka, dan rin sudah pulang duluan. ya, sekarang aku masih ada tugas. tugas yang di berikan rin tadi aku kerjakan sekarang. tadinya rin sama luka meminta ku agar mereka berdua membantuku. tapi kurasa, itu akan merepotkan mereka berdua. kupikir lebih baik jika aku mencari alat musik itu di ruang musik. ternyata, firasat ku memang benar, banyak sekali alat musik di sekitar sini. semuanya lengkap kecuali piano.

hahh... pihak sekolah tidak memperbolehkan untuk memainkan piano di sekolah kami. pihak sekolah menyatakan bahwa ini ada sangkut paut nya dengan legenda sekolah. entah legenda yang di maksud merupakan legenda yang di bicarakan oleh luka tadi sore. atau bukan.

yang penting sekarang yaitu, pihak sekolah memperbolehkan kami untuk memainkan piano di sekolah pada acara festival nanti, tapi hanya di perbolehkan satu hari saja.

kemana aku harus mencari piano klasik?. ternyata mencari alat musik tidak semudah yang ku bayangkan.

"teng"

suara piano klasik terdengar di telingaku. siapa yang memainkannya. siapa juga yang berani memainkannya? kenapa harus malam hari ia memain piano itu?

suara piano terus saja terdengar di telingaku, semakin keras dan semakin membuat ku merinding. suara lagu ini tidak seperti biasanya. musik pianonya benar benar membuat ku berada di film horror. entah kenapa senakin aku mendengar nyanyian piano itu, semakin hatiku ingin menjerit. aku ingin lari.

namun, kaki ku malah melangkah ke arah yang salah. pintu keluar sebelah sana, tapi kaki ku malah melangkah ke arah sebaliknya. gerak tubuh ku tidak seperti yang aku inginkan. perlahan tapi pasti, suara piano itu semakin terdengar. sangat klasik seperti lagu pengantar kematian.

kaki ku tidak berhenti melangkah. ada apa ini? aku ingin pulang. namun, kaki ku teurs saja melangkah hingga sampai ke lorong gelap yang mengantarku ke ryang bawah tanah. sarang laba laba menghiasi setiap sudut lorong bawah tanah.

suara alunan piano itu masih terdengar, tapi sekarang ini suara itu lebih terdengar samar samar. "lab biologi" tulisan yang tertera di pintu kayu yang sudah sangat tak terawat. suara piano itu terdengar dari arah dalam. rasa penasaran ku melebihi rasa takutku. aku berharap bahwa yang berada di dalam itu yaitu guru musikku.

aku menghirup nafas dalam dalam dan membuka pintu yang sngat berdebu itu. ada piano di dalamnya. namun, tudak ada siapapun di dalam. aku yakin tadi aku mendengar suara piano dari arah sini. tapi, ternyata tidak ada siapapun di sini.

dua pasang titik merah dan bayangan yang lebih gelap dari daerah di sekitarku berada di dekat piano itu. tak sadar, aku menghampiri piano yang berada di dlam ruangan. ku pegang piano itu debu menyeruak ke atas dari piano tersebut.

ku lihat sekitar, terdapat gundukan reruntuhan kayu di sebelah piano tersebut. aku ingat ceruta luka, bahwa orang itu terkubur di dalam reruntuhan kayu. entah kemana akal pikiranku, ku putuskan untuk membuka kayu kayu yang telah menggunduk itu. banyak serangga di mana mana.

satu persatu kayu yang menjadi gundukkan itu ku bersihkan perlahan. beberapa menit berlalu, seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru tertidur di dalam reruntuhan tanah. kepalanya keluar dari reruntuhan tanah itu, sedangkan tubuhnya tenggelam di dlam reruntuhan tanah. kayu yang tadinya meninpanya telah ku singkirkan yang tertisa hanya tanah yang menimpa tubuhnya. apa ini hantu yang dibicarakan luka?

tak sadar, tubuh ku telah berada di atsa tanah yang neutupi tubuh pemuda berambut biru itu. aku memandangi wajah pemuda bermabut viru smabil tersenyum. dia sangat tampan. perlahan ku lihat mata pemuda itu terbuka, ia menatap ku dengan manik biru tuanya. beberapa detik berlalu manik pemuda itu menunjukkan kelicikkan, perlahan mulutnya mengukir senyuman, aku masih berada di atasnya. kau tau, pemuda itu menunjukkan senyuman yang tidak biasa, senyuman itu seperti sebuah seringai.

...

author pov

miku yang berada di atas tubuh penuda yang bernabut biru beralih menjadi ketakutan. tubuhnya sudah tudak bisa di gerakan. kaku.. pemuda berambut biru itu menyeringai penuh kepuasan. dalam sekejap tubuh miku tertarik ke dalam gundukkan tahan tersebut tengelam ke dalam gundukkan tanah bersana pemuda yang berambut biru itu.

suasana lab biologi itu menjadi gelap tak karuan, miku telah terkubur ke dalam tanah bersam pemuda berambut yang bernama KAITO!

_**to be continued….**_

**Hehe, gomenne updatenya lama soalnya lagi sibuk ni.. terus lupa juga sama ni fanfic..**

**Oke gak usah basa basi lagi, riko butuh banget saran dan kritik dari kalian semua**

**Jadi jangan lupa review ne!**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	3. Shi No Kabu

**VOCALOID**

**THIS IS HALLOWEEN BY NAKASHIMA RIKO**

**WARNING ! : OOC, TYPO, GORE INSIDE**

**RnR PLEASE!**

* * *

"**ruang laboratorium biologi sudah tidak terkunci" "benarkah? Kau pasti bercanda" "aku benar…, kau tahu tentang gossip yang di bicarakan semua orang?" "apa itu?" "dia akan membawa orang lain ikut bersamanya" "a..apa.. maksudmu?" "dia ingin balas dendam kepada semua warga sekolah, karena telah menguburnya di ruang bawah tanah" "lalu bagaimana dengan nasib kita, aku tidak ingin MATI" "…."**

…**.**

…**. **

**CHAPTER 3. ****Shi No Kabu**

* * *

"AKU DI TARIK OLEHNYA, TERKUBUR, SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU! AKU TIDAK INGIN MATIII"

….

….

….

…..

"HAH" aku menarik nafas dalam dalam, terbangun dari tidurku. Aku ada dimana?. Seingatku, aku baru saja tertarik oleh pemuda yang terkubur di ruang lab biologi bawah tanah. Lalu, kenapa aku ada di sini?. Ingatan ku semalam jelas jelas seperti kenyataan. Apakah hal yang terjadi itu hanyalah mimpi?. Apakah aku masih hidup? Apakah aku tidak tertarik oleh pemuda itu?.

Lalu, aku ada dimana?

Ruangan yang cukup luas, dengan alat music di sudut ruangan. Piagam penghargaan serta organigram terpampang di atas tembok. Chord music, huruf melody jelas tertulis di papan. Syukurlah, ternyata aku tidak lagi berada di ruangan yang penuh dengan sarang laba laba, dan piano klasik.

Aku beranjak dari tidurku. Mungkin, aku tertidur di ruangan ini saat mencari piano. Dan mungkin ingatan mengenai pemuda berambut biru itu hanya sebuah mimpi.

Aku tersenyum puas, dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan music. Syukurlah.. hanya mimpi. Namun, langkahku terhenti oleh sebuah alat music kuno. Piano klasik berdebu, dengan warna coklat kayu. Di sudut kanan bawah piano tersebut tertulis nama seseorang dengan menggunakan huruf kanji.

K – A – I – T – O

Kaito? Lantas ingatanku terulang dengan kejadian sewaktu malam tadi. Tentang seorang pemuda berambut biru yang tersenyum menyeringai, sambil menarik ku ke gundukan tanah yang menutupi tubuhnya. kaki ku menjadi kaku dan tak dapat bergerak. Persis seperti kejadian sewaktu malam. Aku tidak bisa berlari dan keluar dari ruangan ini.

KAITO, aku takut seorang yang menarik ku itu bernama kaito. Aku takut, ia akan membawaku kembali kedalam tanah bersamanya persis seperti kejadian semalam. AKU TAKUT, AKU TAKUT

Selintas Sebuah kalimat terlintas di pikiranku

"KENAPA PIANO KLASIK INI ADA DI RUANGAN MUSIK?"

Berfikir, siapa yang memindahkan piano ini dari lab biologi? Apakah ada orang yang mau memindahkan piano yang besar ini ke ruangan music?. Lalu siapa yang memindahkannya?

"AKU YANG MEMINDAHKANNYA" suara berat terdengar tepat di belakangku. Seolah olah ia mampu membaca piranku dan menjawab apa yang aku tanyakan dalam hatiku. Kini, hatiku merasa lega. Karena ada orang lain yang berada di ruangan music ini. Ternyata, aku tidak sendirian di ruang music ini.

Aku tersenyum, dan membalikan badanku, agar aku bisa melihat wajah orang yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

Saat aku membalikan badanku, hawa dingin terasa di sekitarku. Orang yang berada di belakang ku tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan. Rambut biru tuanya tertiup oleh angin. Mukanya menunjukkan bahwa dia orang yang baik. Namun berkepribadian licik.

Manic ku dan maniknya bertemu saling bertatapan. Bola mataku tak henti hentinya bergetar.

DI..DI..AA

Orang yang berada di belakangku tersenyum manis..

Namun….

…

…

…

Beberapa detik senyum manisnya berubah menjadi seringai licik. Maniknya berubah menjadi berwarna merah darah.

Aku tidak percaya, ORANG INI… ORANG INI….

ORANG YANG KU TEMUKAN DI LAB BIOLOGI TADI MALAM..

…

Pemuda berambut berambut biru itu berjalan pelan menghampiriku. Dan berbisik " aku akan memainkan sebuah lagu untukmu. TRIMAKASIH TELAH MEMBEBASKAN KU DARI RUANGAN ITU UNTUK KU" ucapnya.

Tubuhku merinding mendengar ucapannya. "aku KAITO, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu" ucapnya melanjutkan perkataanya.

…..

Jam dinding dan jam yang berada di tanganku berhenti bergerak. Alunan dentingan jam sudah tidak terdengar. Apakah kali ini waktu berhenti?

Pemuda yang bernama kaito itu berjalan menjauhi diriku. Bergerak menuju piano klasik miliknya. Aku tidak mampu untuk mendengar suara lain kecuali degup jantungku. Aturan nafas ku tak beraturan.

Kaito duduk di depan piano klasik miliknya. Ia menekan tuts piano dengan jari tengahnya. "teng" sebuah alunan denting suara piano terdengar di telingaku. SUARA YANG MEMILUKAN. Hatiku makin berdegup kencang tak karuan. Rasa sesak menjalar di dadaku. Keringat dingin mengalir dari keningku. Perasaan ku begitu gelisah. Apa yang terjadi? Ini baru satu dentungan suara piano, kenapa aku begitu gelisah?

Kaito tersenyum puas melihat tingkah ku seperti orang yang kehilangan tujuan arah. "tenanglah lagu berikutnya akan begitu menyenangkan." Ucapnya sambil memberikan senyuman manis ke arahku. Jantungku seperti di tusuk oleh nya. Aku terjatuh terduduk d lantai ruangan music memandanginya yang hendak memainkan sebuah piano.

"teng teng teng teng" jarinya mulai memainkan setiapa irama music, jarinya menari dengan lihai di atas tuts piano. Awal lagu, music yang ia ciptakan begitu indah, music yang ia mainkan menggambarkan seperti sebuah taman yang di penuhi oleh tarian riang kupu kupu. Mataku terpejam, menghayati setiap irama yang ia hasilkan.

APAKAH KAITO INI MERUPAKAN ORANG YANG DI TAKUTI OLEH SEMUA WARGA SEKOLAH? APAKAH KAITO INI ADALAH HANTU YANG DI BICARAKAN OLEH LUKA?

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa semua orang begitu menakutinya. Ku pikir dia orang yang sangat baik. Mataku masih terpejam mendengar alunan musiknya. Begitu indah ritme yang di hasilkannya.

NAMUN….

….

….

…

…

…

Ritme yang di hasilkan lagu itu berubah..

SONTAK MATAKU TERBUKA LEBAR. BOLA MATAKU BERGETAR TAK KARUAN. TUBUH KU MERINDING KETAKUTAN. BADANKU TAK HENTI HENTINYA BERGETAR KUAT. TANGAN KU MEMEGANG ERAT KERAH BAJU SERAGAMKU.

Music yang terdengar di telingaku menjadi MUSIK KLASIK YANG SAMGAT MENYERAMKAN.

Bayangan yang ada di pikiranku mengenai taman indah terganti oleh bayangan taman yang di penuhi tumbuhan layu juga sarang laba laba yang menghiasi setiap ranting pohon, ulat ulat memenuhi setiap daun daun coklat, kupu kupu dengan sayap hitam.

Aku menatap Kaito yang sedang memainkan piano, sebuah seringai terukir di wajah putihnya. Kali ini warna kulitnya berubah menjadi putih pucat mayat. Jarinya menari nari di atas tuts piano. Jarinya bergerak cepat memainkan music piano. Noda merah terlihat di jari jari tangannya. JARINYA BERDARAH? YA JARI TANGAN KAITO BERDARAH? BAHKAN MENGALIR MENODAI PUTIH NYA TUTS PIANO.

Aku terus menatapnya sambil berusaha menutup telinga ku, juga menahan rasa sesak di dadaku. Kaito melihat ku dan menatap mataku. Tatapan licik terukuir di wajahnya, seringainya makin memanjang penuh kepuasan melihat ku terduduk lemah di lantai.

"to..long.. hentikan.." ucapku merintih.

Namun, dia hanya melirik ku sesaat, seringainya makin bertambah lebar, kali ini rupanya seperti iblis yang memenangkan mangsanya. Jarinya makin cepat bergerak menekan tuts piano. Music yang di hasilkan makin bertambah kuat, terus menerus makin menyeramkan. Bentuk tubuh kaito, perlahan berubah menjadi bayangan hitam dengan kedua pasang titik merah yang berada di atas bayangannya.

WUJUDNYA SEKARANG BUKAN MANUSIA, MELAINKAN SEBUAH BAYANGAN YANG SANGAT HITAM.

Aku ketakutan, tanganku makin erat menutup telinga ku, air mata mengalir dari mataku. berharap lagu yang di hasilkan tidak sampai ke telingaku. Namun, makin lama music itu makin terdengar lebih keras. lagu ini benar benar seperti lagu kematian.

Perlahan, ruangan music berubah menjadi ruangan yang berwarna bau abu gelap. Symbol symbol sihir memenuhi dinding ruangan music. Darah darah mengalir keluar dari symbol simbol sihir tersebut. terus mengalir sampai mengenai kaki ku. Kali ini lantai serta dinding ruangan music ternodai oleh darah merah. Potongan potongan mayat keluar dari dalam tanah tersebut. kaki, tangan, kepala, semuanya terpisah dan tidak menyatu. Semuanya berserakan tepat di sekitarku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

…

.

…

"BRAK"

Terdengar suara pintu yang di buka dengan sangat keras. aku terkaget dan melihat ke arah pintu tersebut. ku lihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang ungu yang diikat, ia menggunakan seragam sekolah berlari kearah ku. Ya dia bernama Gakupo, seorang pianis berbakat di sekolah ini. Namun sayang bakatnya tidak dapat di kembangkan karena larangan konyol sekolah. "ada apa?" tanyanya dengan khawatir dan kebingungan. "kenapa kamu berteriak?" ucapnya dengan kebingungan. "sedang apa kau di sini? Pelajaran sudah di mulai!" kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya nya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

Aku yang mendengar perkataanya, hanya dapat menangis sekencang kencangnya karena takut dengan kejadian yang ku alami tadi. Ku lihat sekitar, ruangan music sudah kembali dengan biasanya. Tidak ada noda darah di mana mana, juga yang paling penting tidak ada kaito yang sedang memainkan music. Semuanya kembali dengan normal. Apakah ini sudah berakhir?

Dia melihat ku dengan heran sekaligus kebingungna "oi oi oi kenapa menagis? Aku baru melihat mu menangis sekeras ini. Oi oi oi apa yang terjadi?" ucapnya dengan mengguncangkan tubuhku. "hei mikku! Berhentilah menagis" ucapanya, ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa dia seperti sedang menghadapi seorang anak kecil yang merengek di tinggalkan ibunya.

Aku menatapnya dan menunjuk sebuah piano klasik milik Kaito. Manic ungu gakupo membelalak saat melihat piano tersebut. aku berfikir bahwa dia mungkin sama, ketakutan seperti ku saat aku melihat piano klasik itu. Namun ternyata…

"wahhhh… sugoi! Dari mana kau mendapatkan piano ini? Oi oi oi pianonya bener bener klasik… haha kau telah melaksanakn tugas dengan baik" Gakupo tersenyum lebar mendekati piano milik Kaito. Aku ingin berteriak menghentikan langkah kakinya, karena aku takut hal yang sama akan terjadi. Namun, hal buruk terjadi suara ku benar benar telah habis.

Gakupo mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan piano klasik. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa berbicara. Perlahan jari manis Gakupo menekan tuts dengan hati hati. "tutt" suara music keluar dari piano tersebut. "nada apa ini?" ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa dia kebingungan. "nadanya berbeda daqri biasanya" ia bergumam kecil.

Namu, beberapa saat Gakupo tersenyum padaku "lihat ini! Kau pasti akan tersenyum terkagum kagum melihat ku memainkan alat music ini" ucapnya dengan rasa percaya dirinya. "teng teng teng" sebuah melody mulai terdengar begitu seirama. Aku menutup mataku, takut akan kejadian yang serupa. Namun ini berbeda, suara yang di hasilkan sangat kuno namun begitu mengagumkan.

Gakupo terlihat begitu senang memainkan alat music piano itu. namun, permainan terhenti. Raut di mukanya begitu suram. "apa ini?" manic nya tertuju pada jari telunjunya yang merah "darah?" manic ungunya bergetar. Ekspresinya menunjukan bahwa ia kebingungan.

….

Author pov

Noda merah yang berada di jari Gakupo perlahan mulai menyebar di seluruh permukaan jarinya. Manic gakupo bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. miku yang melihat kejadian itu hanya terduduk lemas di lantai sambil menutup mulutnya, manic birunya tenggelam ke dalam geangan air matanya.

"CLAK CLAK CLAK CLAK"

Darah merah segar mulai menetes di antara jari tangan Gakupo jatuh ke bagian tuts piano klasik milik Kaito. Tuts itu mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya, music tercipta dari seseorang yang tak kasat mata. Music itu terdengar sangat membahagiakan namun tidak sesuai dengan keadaan.

Tuts itu mulai bergerak seperti roda bergerigi yang memutar. Gakupo, melihat ke arah tuts dengan muka yang terlihta sangat sangat ketakutan, sedangkan darahnya terus menetes dari jarinya.

Jari jari Gakupo bergerak menuju tuts piano yang bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Gakupo, berusaha menahan agar jarinya tidak bergerak kea rah tuts. Tapi apa daya,jari gakupo telah di tuntun oleh seseorang yang tak kasat mata.

Kedua pasang Jari gakupo sukses mendarat di tuts yang telah ternodai oleh darah. Hembusan nafas gakupo begitu ceoat, ia berharap dalam hatinya agar tidak terjadi apapun pada jarinya.

Baru 10 detik berlalu, "aaaakkkhhhhh"

darah memuncrat keluar dari kedua pasang jari jari gakupo. Jari kiri serta kanan keduanya sama sama memuncratkan darah yang sangat segar. Piano itu bergerak seperti memotong kulit terdalam Gakupo, daging segar terlihat begitu jelas di jari jarinya, sebagian jarinya telah kehilangan darah daging dan yang tersisa hanya tulang kecill keringnya. Gakupo terus menerus menahan rasa sakitnya dengan menutup kedua matanya berharap agr ini segera berakhir.

Tidak sampai di situ, kali ini tangan nya yang tergiling oleh tuts piano klasik itu. entah bagaimana kerjanya tuts piano itu merobek semua kulit serta daging yang di miliki Gakupo. Piano itu terus menerus menggiling kedua tangan gakupo sampai tak tersisa. Urat nya melambai kebawah bagaikan sebuah tali yang telah terputus dari sambungannya. Matanya terbuka lebar, sedangkan nafas nya sudah tidak beraturan. Darah mengalir dari kedua matanya serta mulutnya. Peristiwa itu di iringi oleh suara music piano yang begitu menggembirakan.

MENGGEMBIRAKAN BAGI SANG PEMILIK PIANO KLASIK

Entah kenapa Gakupo masih tersadar. Miku hanya menatap kejadian itu dengan tatapan kosong tanpa berbuat apa apa. Air mata tak henti hentinya habis.

Daging Gakupo yang telah tergiling menumpuk di bawah piano seperti daging cingcang. Sedangkan darahnya memuncrat kemana mana. Dua menit telah berlalu tangan gakupo telah habis yang tertsisa hanya lah tulang. Kali ini, Gakupo telah benar benar mati dengan kehilangan kedua tangannya.

Kedua tulang gakupo tercopot dari badan Gakupo. kedua tulang itu menempel pada tuts piano, sedangkan badannya yang tanpa tangan itu tergeletak tepat di samping Miku.

Miku tersentak ketakutan, badannya bergetar ketakutan, mukanya telah pucat pasi. Perlahan Miku membuka mulutnya "GAKUPO GAKUPO" suara itu terdengar seperti rintihan yang menyakitkan. Miku berbicara tanpa memegang tubuh gakupo yang telah kehilangan tangannya, matanya tak sanggup melihat ke adaan gakupo yang begitu tragis, darah terus mengalir dari badan gakupo tanpa henti.

"gakupo tolong jangan pergi, aku takut" ucap miku dengan sebuah suara bisikan. Manic biru miku perlahan mulai melirik mayat gakupo. mata milik gakupo terbuka sangat lebar, namun manic milik gakupo sudah tidak berwarna ungu lagi, melainkan warna merah darah. Pada di saat itu juga Miku melihat, mulut gakupo bergerak "to..long..a..kuu..MII..KUU" suara itu sngat kecil namun terdengar jelas di telinga Miku. Mata miku terbelalak mendengar ucapan itu.

"AAAAAAAA" miku menutup telinganya dengan erat, ia merangkak menjauhkan diri dari tubuh Gakupo. KETAKUTANNN… IA SANGATT KETAKUTAN.

"TOLONG JANGAN HANTUNI AKU TOLONG!" miku berteriak histeris, sikapnya terlihat bahwa ia sudah sangat setres. Namun.. beberapa saat air mata menetes deras dari matanya "maaf aku minta maaf Gakupo" ucapnya di tengah tangisannya. Suara isakan tangis memnuhi daerah ruangan music.

Beberapa detik berlalu, di tengah tengah kesepian. Suara bisikan terdebgar sangat jelas di telingan Miku

"JANGAN MENANGIS, IKUT AKU! BERSENANG SENANGLAH DENGANKU"

….

..

…

…

…

Aku Hatsune Miku

Mataku menerima banyak sekali cahaya dari luar, ini sungguh menyilaukan. Aku, melihat sekelilingku, saat ini aku tertidur di atas ranjang putih besar. Jarum impusan menempel di tanganku.

"kau sudah bagun, syukurlah" rin menghampiriku dengan ekspresi yang sangat senang, ia tersenyum manis kepadaku.

"ini rumah sakit, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" ucapku keheranan

rin menjawab dengan ekspresi muka suramnya "kau di temukan pingsan di ruangan music, sudah dua jari kamu pingsan. Ini, membuatku khawatir" rin menunjukkan ekspresi cemberutnya sambil sibuk memainkan jari jari tangannya. JARI…., ingatanku memutar kebelakang. Memutar ulang mengenai kejadian Gakupo yang kehilangan jarinya serta tangannya.

"Gakupo mana?" aku menatap mata rin. Dan berharap gakupo masih berada di dunia ini.

Rin, hanya tersenyum tipis "Gakupo menghilang, kita sudah mencarinya kemana mana tapi dia tidak ada" ucap rin sambil menundukan kepalanya. Air mata mengalir di pipi putihnya. Aku yang mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi hanya dapat diam mematung karena ketakutan.

Beragam pertanyaan muncul di kepala ku. BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU KORBAN SELANJUTNYA. BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU AKAN DI BUNUH OLEHNYA. Badanku mulai bergetar ketakutam. Aku takut aku takut.

"miku" ucap rin sambil menghapus air matanya. "arigatou" dia berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"trimakasih untuk apa?" kali ini, aku benar benar kebingungan

"untuk piano yang telah kau simpan di ruangan music, aku mengira munkin kau pingsan gara gara mengangkut piano itu sendirian, piano klasik itu bagus skali. Aku benar benar bertrimakasih. Kau melaksanakan tugas yang aku berikan dengan baik" ucap rin panjang lebar sambil tersenyum manis.

"PIANO…KLASIK?" ucapku dengan ekspresi terkaget.

"iya, dan kita sudah menggunakan piano itu untuk latihan, tapi anehnya setipa sehabis latihan kami selalu saja menemukan noda merah di tuts pianonya. Tapi, aku benar benar senang karena piano itu menghasilkan suara yang sangat indah"

"Tunggu dulu piano dengan noda merah?"

Rin mengangguk "sekarang ini ren yang memainkan alat music pianonya. Oh iya, ren sering terluka sehabis menggunakan piano klasik yang kamu cari. Tapi, kata ren itu bukan masalah baginya"

Aku hanya dapat menatap kosong kea rah Rin, piano itu sudah di pakai oleh Ren?.

Rin melanjutkan dengan senyum mengembang di wjahnya "kita sudah sepakat akan menggunakan piano itu untuk perayaan Halloween nanti, kita sudah menyipakan lagunya dan tidak bisa di rubah lagi. Apapun katamu, aku tidak akan merubah lagu yang telah kami ciptakan dari piano klasik itu"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

**Yoshhh! Akhirnya chapter 3 sudah di publish!**

**Makasih buat semua saran sarannya. Saranya bermanfaat banget lohhh**

**Ya.. riko pingin minta lagi review dari kalian semua!**

**Jangan lupa kasih saran sama kritiknya lohhh!**

**Ja…**

**Sampe ketemu di chapter berikutnya**

**Makasih yang udah baca,,, domo arigatou gozaimasu!**


	4. Chapter 4

**VOCALOID **

**THIS IS HALLOWEEN BY NAKASHIMA RIKO**

**WARNING : TYPO, OOC**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

"**aku ga mau ada festival di sekolah ini" "kenapa?" "aku takut dia datang" "siapa? siapa yang datang?" "hantu itu" "jangan bercanda, apa maksudmu?" "dia menginginkan teman" "teman?" "hantu itu butuh teman, butuh orang yang menemaninya" "aku tidak mengerti" "dia akan membunuh kita untuk dijadikan temannya" ...**

**CHAPTER 4. NO TITLE**

* * *

aku Hatsune Miku

di sampingku sang kreatif sedang sibuk melihat susunan acaranya. ya, rin-chan sering melihat ulang kertas yang di penuhi oleh tabel tabel juga tulisan tulisan. melihat keadaan yang begitu suram, ingatan ku kembali ke seminggu yang lalu, mengenai kejadian yang tidak bisa di percaya begitu saja. keadaan koridor sekola kali ini begitu gelap juga sepi. tidak ada pelajar yang berlalu lalang ke sana kemari.

"hey! mukamu begitu suram! padahal, waktu pertama kali kita mendapatkan izin untuk membuat acara.. kau begitu senang!" rin memandangku dengan muka yang malas. ya, memang benar apa katanya. pertama, aku sangat menginginkan acara ini terwujud. namun, sekarang ini aku malah menginginkan acara ini tidak jadi di laksanakan.

"ahhh.. aku senang, aku benar benar senang" ucapku menjawab pertanyaan rin dengan ekspresi yang di buat buat. senang jika piano itu tidak jadi di pakai untuk acara. senang jika hantu itu tidak lagi bertemu denganku. senang jika aku tidak mengalami hal hal yang menyakitkan.

"hah? apa karena piano itu kau jadi tidak bersemangat?" rin berbicara dengan sangat malas. aku hanya mengangguk setuju. "kau ini, mana mungkin ada piano berhantu.." ucap rin dengan sedikit membentak, mukanya merah karena kesal. "ta..tapi aku tidak berbohong" aku hanya dapat menunjukkan ekspresi memelas, menatapnya. "berhentilah berkata seperti itu mikuu! kau tau? walaupun kau tidak setuju. kita tetap akan menggunakan piano itu" ucap rin panjang lebar.

ya, aku sudah menjelaskan beberapa kali mengenai buruknya piano itu, juga mengenai kejadian yang pernah ku alami waktu itu. namun, mereka tetap tidak percaya apa yang aku katakan. mereka tetap berkata bahwa itu hanya sebuah omong kosong.

rin menatapku dengan muka malas, dia menutup kertasnya dan pergi melangkah menghindariku.

"hah, sekarang sudah jam empat . aku mau pulang" ucap rin berlari meninggalkan aku. aku tau, dia marah padaku karena tidak mengijinkannya untuk menggunakan piano itu. tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua demi kepentingannya. aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan.

beberapa detik berlalu dengan sangat cepat. koridor sekolah di penuhi oleh lalu lalang angin kosong. debu mengambang di atas kepalaku, sedangkan aku hanya terpaku melihat sahabatku telah pergi.

hah.. sendirian kembali.., begitu membosankan.

"apa yang kau lihat?" seorang bisikan kata terdengar dengan suara yang berat. aku segera membalikan badan ku ke belakang. ku lihat seorang siswi berambut merah tersenyum "hey hey.. jangan menatapku seperti itu! kau kira aku ini hantu apa?" ia mengatakan itu sembari menunjuk mukaku.

ya, dia itu bernama Meiko, seorang gadis tinggi dengan rambut pendek merahnya. dia teman sekelas ku.

"hah.. ya aku kira kau itu hantu yang sedang gentayangan mencari mangsa" ucapku mencibir kesal, meiko telah sukses mengagetkanku.

"oi! aku bukan hantu.." ucap meiko dingin. aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis.

sekilas ku lihat matanya yang berbeda dari biasanya. matanya memang merah, tapi tidak seperti biasa. merah yang menunjukkan bahwa dia mungkin sedang dikendalikan. tapi, sipa yang mengendalikannya.

"apa yang kau lihat?" ucap meiko kebingungan. aku menunjuk matanya yang terlihat seperti tidak biasa. ia meiko, memegang matanya dengan ragu ragu "ada apa dengan mataku? apa ada yang aneh dengan mataku?" ucapnya ragu, ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia ketakutan.

"tidak, matamu terlihat tidak biasanya. matamu merah" ucapku ragu menatap matanya. "hahaha" dia tertawa keras sekali. "kau ini baru mengenalku atau apa? mataku memang merah miku-chan" ucapnya dengan nada yang agak sedikit mencibir. "ahh.. i..yaa.." ucap ku gugup melihat sikap tawanya yang menakutkan. setauku dia tidak pernah tertawa sekencang itu.

aku tersenyum tipis, agak sedikit takut dengan tingkahnya yang tidak seperti biasanya. perlahan, langkahku menjauh darinya. tawanya, masih tetap terngiang di telingaku. aku ingin berlari menjauhinya. tapi, aku takut menyakiti hatinya.

"hey hey hey... jangan terlalu jauh dariku" nada bicaranya berubah menjadi lebih berat. aku hanya dapat menatapnya sambil berjalan mundur menjauhi dirinya. meiko menatapku dengan sinis, deperti ingin mengigitku. sikapnya berubah seperti kelaparan dan ingin memakab mangsanya. sorot matanya menatap ku tajam terlihat ingin mengigitku dan mengoyak daging ku. aku berjakan mundur terus mundur menjauhinya. namun, meiko tetap berjalan maju menghampiriku.

beberapa detik berlalu, aku menatapnya dengan ketakutan. namun, kali ini mulut meiko berkata.

"hei hei, aku tidak akan memakanmu, kenapa kau ketakutan" nada bicaranya kini berubah seperti biasanya, tingkahnya juga berubah secara drastis saat itu juga. otakku berputar berpikir bahwa itu meiko yang asli. aku menatapnya berfikir dua kali untuk mendekatinya. entah kenapa, firasat ku berkata bahwa meiko itu bukanlah meiko.

"hahahaha" sesaat dia tertawa, kali ini tawanya berubah seperti biasanya. tawanya halus, juga tak seperti tadi. "hei, sepertinya aku berhasil menakutimu! ayolah kemari jangan menatapku seperti itu. aku tadi cuman bercanda" ia berkata seperti meiko yang asli. aku tersenyum manis menghampirinya, "meiko, tadi sikap mu benar benar berubah. aku takut kau bukanlah dirimu. tadi aku takut sekali" ucapku menghampirinya dengan senang, ku lihat kedua matanya, kini seperti biasa. "hah, kau mengira aku ini kerasukan apa?" meiko berbicara dengan sedikit kesal.

"ah iya" ucapku dengan nada yang rendah, takut meiko akan marah mendengar ucapan ku. "mikuu... tadi aku cuman akting. aku cuman berpura pura untuk menakutimu" ucap meiko sambil setengah tertawa "tapi sayangnya aktingnya kurang bagus" ucap meiko melanjutkan perkataannya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi menyesal.

"aktingmu tadi sangat bagus, aku kira kau benar benar kerasukan atau dikendalikan" aku menyengol badannya sambil menghiburnya, berharap meiko benar benar tidak lagi menyesal soal aktingnya itu.

ya, aku pikir, tadi itu dia benar benar dikendalikan oleh arwah. sikapnya tadi benar benar berubah. tapi, utungnya apa yang aku sangka tidak benar. meiko hanya mencoba menakuti ku saja.

hah, mungkin ini karena efect terlalu sering memilirkan soal piano juga kaito.

"tapi, tadi hampir saja ketauan" ucap meiko menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. "apa maksudmu ketauanl?" aku tidak mengerti maksud kata "ketauan" yang di ucapkan meiko. "ya ketauan oleh mu" ucap meiko tersenyum mistis.

jarak antara aku dan meiko di koridor gelap ini sangat dekat. meiko tersenyum, lalu memegang tangan ku sangat erat. aku kesakitan merasakan tangan meiko yang menggenggam tanganku begitu erat. sifat meiko berubah kembali. setauku, tenaganya tak pernah sekuat ini.

"meiko apa yang kamu lakukan? ini sakit" ucapku menarik tangan ku darinya. namun meiko tidak bergeming, matanya kini tertutup oleh poninya. meiko kini berubah kembali, ini cuman akting bukan? meiko tidak mungkin kerasukan ataupun dikendalikan oleh arwah bukan?

"ini bukan akting, kini aku berhasil mendapatkanmu kembali" mulut meiko berbicara dengan nada seperti seorang pemuda. aku tau suara ini, suara ini. tapi aku tidak tau dimana aku mendengarnya.

perasaan itu kembali, perasaan dimana aku pertama kali berhadapan dengan kaito di ruangan musik. namun, tidak ada kaito disini. yang ada hanya meiko yang memegang tanganku dengan erat. matanya, masih tertutup oleh poni.

angin berhembus begitu kencang di koridor sekolah dimana aku berdiri. langit berubah menjadi jingga bercampur merah darah.

tangan meiko yang menggenggam ku perlahan mendingin. tangan meiko berubah menjadi dingin sedingin tangan mayat. hembusan nafas meiko tidak lagi terdengar. "me..ii..ko, cukup meiko! ini membuatku takut! berhentilah berakting!" ucapku lirih ketakutan. mataku terus menatap wajahnya yang tidak bergerak. meiko tidak mengatakan apapun.

...

...

...

detik detik berlalu, poni meiko kini bergerak searah dengan angin. matanya kini terlihat perlahan membuka. ku lihat dengan seksama, warna manik matanya berubah menjadi biru. aku terkaget, mata meiko kini sangat mirip dengan kaito.

aku ingin sekali menutup mataku, agar aku tidak melihat kembali kejadian yang sama. namun, entah kenapa mataku tidak menuruti keinginanku. mataku terus saja melihat badan meiko yang kini terlihat seperti ingin membusuk. tepat di depan mataku, badan meiko terjatuh tergeletak perlahan dan sampai di lantai.

aku menatap tubuh meiko yang tak berdaya. "MEIKO.! APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU!" meiko tergeletak dilantai tak berdaya, perlahan badan nya mulai menghitam membusuk dan mengeluarkan bau yang sangat tidak enak.

mulai dari kakinya yang menghitam, terus bergerak sampai kekepalanya. kini, semua badannya membusuk. matanya mengeluakan nanah yang berwarna kekuning kuningan.

meiko jelas jelas tergeletak di lantai. namun, rasa genggaman itu masih terasa di tanganku. SIAPA YANG MEMEGANG TANGANKU SEKARANG?

ku alihkan mataku dari meiko menuju seseorang di depanku.

mataku terbelalak melihat seseorang tersenyum menyeringai di depanku. sesak nafas kembali ku rasakan, rasa tertekan terus menerus membuatku terganggu. genggaman tamgamnya makin terasa di tanganku.

KAITO, MENGENGGAM TANGAN KU SANGAT ERAT SANGAT KENCANG SEPERTI INGIN MEREMUKAN TULANG TANGANKU.

kakiku lemas tidak berdaya, tubuhku kaku menatap kaito yang memegang tangan kanan ku.

"senang bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi penyelamatku" bibir manis kaito berbicara dengan halus, tangan kiri kaito memegang pipiku dengan halus. aku merinding ketakutan saat ku rasakan tangannya mengelus pipiku.

"trimakasih telah meminjamkan temanmu itu padaku" ucap kaito tersenyum mistis. benar tadi, meiko memang benar benar telah di rasuki oleh kaito sejak dari tadi.

hatiku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena telah terperangkap oleh permainannya kaito.

"nah, permaisuriku maukah kau meminjamkan tubuhmu seperti temanmu itu padaku?, aku tidak akan menyakitimu seperti temanmu, aku akan menjaga tubuhmu" kaito berbicara dengan nada yang sangat lamban, matanya menatap ku dengan manis.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" aku berteriak histeris saat kaito hendak mencium ku.

...

author pov

seorang gadis yang bernama miku bergerak seperti orang yang telah kehilangan kendali, teriakan keras terus saja keluar dari mulutnya. namun, seseorang yang berada di depannya tetap bersikap tenang menangani gadis yang bernama miku. pemuda yang bernama kaito itu perlahan mencium leher miku dengan lembut.

badan miku kini terdiam secara mendadak saat merasakan bibir kaito mencium leher miku. badan kaito, berubah memudar dari kaki perlahan ke kepala. arwah kaito sukses masuk kedalam tubuh miku.

SAAT ITULAH MIKU BERHASIL DIKENDALIKAN.

waktu kini kembali berdetik, keadaan kembali tenang seperti semula. hanya satu yang tidak kembali.

MANIK CANTIK GADIS BIRU DIREBUT OLEH PEMUDA BIRU.

MATA MIKU MENUNJUKKAN SINAR YANG TIDAK BIASA, SINAR YANG MENUNJUKKAN BAHWA IA BERHASIL DIKENDALIKAN.

_**to be continued**_

* * *

**yoshhh!**

**Gimana lanjutannya? Riko harap kalian semua suka sama kelanjutan fanfic riko**

**Arigatou udah ngasih saran ke Riko **

**Seperti biasa, REVIEW NE REVIEW!**

**DITUNGGU LOHH REVIEWNYA!**


	5. PIKU

_**VOCALOID**_

_**WARNING : OC, TYPO, GORE INSIDE**_

_**RnR**_

_**HAPPY READING**_

**"hei, apa kau tahu mengenai rumor di sekolah kita saat ini?" "rumor apa?" "banyak yang bilang, menghilangnya murid sekolah kita ini di karenakan ulah hantu piano itu!" "lalu meiko dan gakupo" "ya, mereka juga sama. dibunuh oleh hantu itu" "ya tuhann.. kau tahu dari siapa?" "aku tahu, karena teman ku menyaksikanya sendiri" "siapa?"**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5. PIKU**

Aku Rin

Aku merasa menyesal karena telah memarahi Miku - chan. Aku tahu, dia tidak berbohong mengenai hal hal buruk yang baru dia alami. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Jika, aku tidak memakai piano itu. Festival halloween tidak akan jadi dilaksanakan. Aku tahu aku gila, lebih mementingkan festival ketimbang nyawa. Tapi, ya... Itu dia mau bagaimana lagi.

Sekarang ini, jam menunjukkan bahwa ini masih sangat pagi. Jam setengah enam kurang aku sudah berjalan di koridor kelas menuju ruang kelas ku. Aku melakukan semua ini karena besok festival halloween akan dilaksanakan.

Tapi, aku tidak terlalu senang. Entah kenapa, rasa gelisah terus saja aku rasakan. Firasat buruk terus saja terlintas di kepalaku. Dan sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali mengagalkan acara ini. Namun, sayangnya aku telah terlambat. Semua persiapan telah di laksanakan. Jika, aku membatalkannya, semua orang bahkan pihak sekolah akan mencap klub kita sebagai klub terburuk sepanjang masa.

Langkah ku terhenti saat di depanku terdapat pintu kelasku. Tanganku bergerak perlahan membuka pintu. Suara decitan pintu begitu terdengar keras karena heningnya suasana sekolah. Saat kubuka..

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut biru di ikat dua sedang menatap papan tulis dengan tatapan kosong. Dia miku.. Aku berjalan menghampirinya. Namun, dia tidak bergeming. Tidak menoleh maupun berbicara. Apa dia sangat marah kepadaku sampai sampai dia mengabaikanku.

Sampai di dekat tubuhnya, ku tepuk bahunya "miku". Ia menoleh melihatku. "apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini masih pagi" ucapku melanjutkan sambil melihat raut mukanya. Raut mukanya, memperlihatkan bahwa dia sangat kacau.

"aku pusing" ucapnya datar. Tubuhnya seperti tidak bertenaga. "apa kau kurang tidur miku?" ucapku sambil menyimpan tasku di samping tasnya. Dia merespon pertanyaan ku dengan menggelengkan kepala.

"lalu kenapa kau terlihat sangat pucat? Apa kau sakit?" ucapku khawatir. Sekali lagi dia menggelengkan kepalanya "aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya kehilangan arwahku. Aku bukan diriku" ia menjawab dengan jawaban yang konyol.

Saat mulut ku hendak berbicara. Mulutku terhenti karena menyadari ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Matanya lebih tua dari biasanya. "ada apa dengan matamu?" aku melihat matanya yang awalnya bewarna biru muda, sekarang bewarna biru tua. "mataku?" ucapnya datar tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. "apa kau memakai lensa?" aku penasaran mengenai jawabannya. "mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak" jawabnya datar tidak memperdulikan soal matanya.

Miku yang sekarang tidak seperti biasanya. Dia lebih pendiam dari biasanya, juga lebih dingin. Sebenarnya aku kesal dia hanya menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan ekspresi muka yang datar. Tapi, aku tidak mau membuat dia marah kembali.

"siapa nama orang yang memainkan pianoku?" ucapnya datar. "piano? Piano mana?" ucapku bertanya tanya. "seseorang yang mirip denganmu siapa namanya?" ucap miku dengan datar. Apa yang baru saja dia tanyakan? Bukankah ini konyol dia menanyakan nama sepupunya sendiri. "mattaku! Kau tidak tahu soal nama sepupumu sendiri? Dia itu bernama ren" ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepala. "oh, aku tida sabar ingin bertemu dengannya" ia berkata dengan sangat konyol, bukankah dia sering bertemu dengan ren?.

"terserah apa katamu" ucapku datar melihat nya. Aku teduduk di bangku sebelah miku. Beberapa detik kemudian, entah kenapa.. Miku sekarang sedang asik memainkan pensil punyaku. Sejak kapan dia mengambil pensil ku?. Saat pertanyaan itu ingin ku tanyakan padanya. Mulut miku bergerak, dan ia berkata "aku ingin pergi" ia berkata sambil beranjak dari kursinya. "hei! Kembalikan pensil" aku berteriak memanggil miku yang masih memegang pensil ku di tangannya. "aku membutuhkannya" ucap miku singkat sambil berjalan meninggalakan ruangan kelas.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya.

...

**Author pov**

Jarum jam menunjuk ke angka 11, menunjukkan bahwa hari ini sudah siang hari. Seorang siswi berambut biru terduduk di ruang musik dengan tatapan kosong. Selama 4 jam dia duduk di kursi ruang musik, tidak mengikuti jam pelajaran.

Saat di keheningan suram.., suara decitan pintu ruangan musik terbuka perlahan. Setelah pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, seorang pemuda berambut kuning berdiri memandangi siswi yang bernama miku.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak mengerti?" ucap pemuda yang bernama ren sembari membentak. "aku tidak mengerti" ucap gadis yang bernama miku dengan muka tanpa ekspresi. "hah.. Kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran dari tadi" ucap ren menghampiri miku sambil menarik tangan miku. "aku tidak peduli" miku melepaskan tangan ren dan beranjak ke arah sudut ruangan menghapiri piano kaito.

"aku ingin melihat kau memainkan piano ini" miku berkata sambil melihat piano kaito. "ayolah kita tidak punya waktu. Kita harus ke kelas" ucap ren menghampiri miku dengan kesal. "aku telah menunggumu sedari tadi, aku tidak mungkin melepaskanmu" ucap miku dengan ekspresi datarnya. Ren, terlihat keheranan dengan gaya bicara miku. "ada apa denganmu? Kau berubah miku!" ucap ren menunjuk muka miku dengan tangan kiri. "ayo mainkan piano ini, jika kau memainkannya. Aku akan pergi ke kelas" ucap miku datar. "jika tidak?" ren bertanya dengan sikap menantang. "jika tidak, aku tidak akan mengikutimu dan akan terus diam disini" ucap miku sambil mengelus ngelus piano klasik yang ada di sebelahnya. Ren mendecak kesal lalu berbicara "baik baik akan aku mainkan" ucap ren sambil menghampiri piano klasik.

Ren terduduk gagah di depan piano klasik itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, ren mulai menekan tuts piano klasik itu dengan sangat hati hati. Suara piano terdengar indah sekaligus lirih. Jemari ren menari dengan lihai. Miku terdiam di belakang ren sembari memegang pensil rin di tangannya. Ren terlihat begitu menikmati gerak gerik jarinya di atas tuts pianonya.

Satu lagu telah selesai ren mainkan. Alunan suara musik terhenti karena jari ren telah selesai memainkan tuts piano kaito. "yap, ini semua sudah selesai! Kau harus kembali ke kelas sekarang" ucap ren sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk piano klasik itu, tangannya menarik tangan miku menuju ke luar ruangan musik. Namun miku mengelak dan berkata "sayangnya aku tidak mau" ucap miku sambil melepas pegangan tangan ren.

Ren ingin sekali membentak Miku dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke kelas, namun sayangnya ren terlambat. Di saat itu juga miku menusuk pergelangan tangan ren dengan pensil rin yang ada di tangannya. "akkhhh" ren berteriak keras saat merasakan pensil tersebut telah menusuk keras pergelangan tanganya tepat di urat nadi ren. Entah kenapa, pensil itu masih kuat dan tidak patah. "kau ingin membunuhku miku, hentikan ini aku bisa mati" ucap ren menahan sakit. "kau pikir aku ini miku?" suara berat keluar dari bibir cantik miku, miku terus memaksa pensil itu menusuk lebih dalam ke pergelangan tangan ren.

Miku tersenyum mistis, sambil terus memutar pensil itu di dalam daging pergelangan tangan ren. ren berteriak kesakitan "siapa kau ini hah?" ucap ren. "aku pemilik piano itu, namaku kaito. Kau tidak berhak memainkan piano milikku. Permainanmu sangat buruk" ucap miku dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajah miku.

Ren berusaha untuk menghindar dan mencari apapun yang bisa di gunakan untuk senjata. Namun apa daya, ren telah terjebak oleh sihir kaito yang berada di tubuh miku. Miku tersenyum tipis lalu menarik kembali pensil rin dari pergelangan tangan ren. Belum sempat ren menarik nafas, miku sudah menusuk kembali pensil itu terus sampai pensil itu memotong urat nadi ren, dan menembus ke pergelangan bawah tangan ren. ren terdiam sesaat saat merasakan nyawa nya telah di putus oleh miku.

Ren menatap miku dan berkata "sadarlah miku" tubuh ren terhempas ke lantai, dan darah menyeruak dari lubang yang di hasilkan dari tusukan pensil yang di lakukan oleh kaito yang berada di tubuh miku.

Miku tak bergerak melihat ren yang terbaring lemah. Sungingan senyum dingin terlukis di wajah miku yang polos.

Tubuh miku tlah sepenuhnya di kendalikan.

...

…

…

…

.

Jam menunjukkan bahwa ini masih jam 5 pagi. Hari ini merupakan detik detik perayaan festival halloween yang sebenarnya. Koridor sekolah telah di penuhi oleh dekorasi dekorasi yang cukup menakutkan. Di antara dekorasi dekorasi itu terlihat seorang siswi berambut kuning sedang berjalan kaki sendirian. Ia terlihat ketakutan karena sepinya lingkungan sekolah akibat ini masih terlalu pagi. Matanya terlihat lesu kecapean. Ia terlihat tidak tidur semalaman.

"miku ~ chan, ren, kalian dimana?" seru rin di dalam hatinya. Yap, ia cemas kepada kedua sahabatnya yang tidak pernah lagi terlihat semenjak kemarin siang. Rin, berjalan pelan sambil memandangi sekelilingnya, berharap ada orang yang dapat ia temui. Kaki nya terus melangkah sampai di lantai tiga.

Lantai tiga sangatlah berbeda dengan lantai satu dan dua. Lantai tiga tidak di penuhi oleh dekorasi dekorasi apapun. Sepi seperti biasanya.

...

….

…

.

Aku rin

Langkah kakiku terus melangkah mencari kedua sahabatku. Bahkan aku membuka semua ruangan sekola untuk mencari mereka berdua. Sebenarnya dulu, aku sangat menginginkan ren menghilang dari hadapanku. Namun, hari ini aku berubah pikiran. Karena, ren merupakan satu satunya yang dapat memainkan piano itu.

Tinggal satu ruangan terakhir yaitu ruangan musik. Hatiku berdegup kencang,karena takut mereka berdua tidak ada di sini. Jika mereka tidak ada? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?. Tanganku bergetar saat hendak membuka pintu ruangan musik.

Saat aku membuka pintu ruangan musik. Ku lihat kedalam ruangan, terdapat ren yang berdiri di sana dengan lunglai. "ren" aku berteriak memanggilnya, namun ren hanya merespon dengan mengankat tangan nya menuju ke arahku. Tangannya menunjukkan isyarat bahwa aku harus berhenti. "to-to-long sa-dar-ka-kan mi-ku" ucap ren dengan mulut tergagap.

Aku bingung, apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Aku melihat tubuh ren dengan seksama. Dan saat ku lihat, tubuh ren tidak seperti biasanya. Tubuhnya sangat pucat dan tidak berekspresi layaknya seorang mayat. Pergelangan tangannya terlihat bolong. Sedangkan urat nadinya terlihat sudah terputus. Namun ren masih berdiri di dalam ruangan.

"CEPAT SEBELUM SEMUANYA TERLAMBAT" ren berteriak lirih. Suara itu membuatku merinding. Refleks kututup pintu ruangan musik. Aku berusaha mengatur nafas ku dan mengatur otak ku akan hal itu. Ren terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

Tek tuk tek tuk tek tuk

Jam tangan ku berdetak kencang, Beberapa menit berlalu. Ku coba untuk membuka kembali pintu ruangan music itu. dan, Perlahan tanganku memegang kenop pintu ruangan. Kubuka perlahan pintu itu sampai terbuka sepenuhnya.

Tidak ada apapun di dalam, tidak ada bayangan ren kembali. Yang ada hanya alat musik yang menghiasi ruangan. Mataku menatap sekeliling ruangan. Sampai mataku berhenti di satu titik pojok ruangan. kulihat miku sedang terduduk di dekat piano dengan tatapan kosongnya. Aku berlari menghampirinya.

Ku duduk di sebelahnya dan berkata "apa kau melihat ren?". "aku tidak melihatnya, aku hanya melihat arwahnya" ucap miku datar. Satu lagi omongan yang membuatku tidak mengerti. "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ucapku menanyakan padanya. "aku menunggu mangsa berikutnya" ucap miku tanpa eksprei. Aku benar benar tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan miku akhir akhir ini, kata-katanya selalu membingungkan.

"ini trimakasih pensilnya" ucapnya sambil memberikan pensilku yang kemarin. Aku tersenyum manis sambil mengambil pensilku. Namun, saat ku ambil, pensil itu menusukku tepat di telapak tangnku. Aku menjerit kesakitan saat ku lihat pensil ku begitu runcing. Aku menatap miku yang duduk di sampingku yang sedang tidak berbicara. Ada apa dengannya? Biasanya ia akan mulai terlihat panik saat aku terluka. Namun, sekarang dia menjadi sangat acuh tak acuh.

"hey, apa yang kau lakukan dengan pensilku? Kenapa pensilku sangat tajam? Kau gunakan untuk apa?" aku bertanya panjang lebar padanya, aku yakin pasti sekarang mukaku terlihat merah karena menahan kesal padanya.

"aku menggunakannya untuk hobiku" ucap miku datar sambil beranjak dari duduknya. "ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini, tempat ini terlihat suram" ucap miku datar sambil meninggalkan ku di belakang. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat ku duduk dan berlari menghampirinya.

...

…..

…

.

Author pov

MALAM INI MALAM HALLOWEEN, DIMANA, PERAYAAN HALLOWEEN SEDANG DILAKSANAKAN.

Hari ini menunjukkan jam 8 malam. Pertanda bahwa festival halloween telah di buka satu jam sebelumnya. Sekolah telah di penuhi oleh pengunjung yang datang untuk melihat festival sekolah. Lampu lampu gemerlip dimana mana. Sedangkan labu labu tertawa riang di pinggir jalan. Dekorasi yang menyeramkan menempel dimana mana. Sedangkan, boneka boneka manusia yang cacat tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Suasana sekola sangat mempesona, membuat semua pengunjung tersenyum lebar sekaligus ketakutan. Malam kali ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat ramai di sekolah ini. Juga yang pasti akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

...

….

.

Aku rin

Festival halloween sekolah kami sangat ramai. Ku pikir acar ini pasti akan sukses. Namun, satu hal yang membuat pikiranku terganggu. REN MENGHILANG. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana mana, namun semua itu sia sia. Aku tidak menemukan apapun.

Aku terus menerus berjalan bolak balik di tempat yang sama. Aku benar benar takut acara puncak tidak jadi di laksanakan.

"rin" seseorang memanggilku sembari menepuk bahuku. Sontak tubuhku membalikan badan dan melihat ada miku di sana. "ada apa miku?" aku bertanya kepadanya dengan muka yang malas. "aku akan menggantikan ren, aku yang akan memainkan piano itu" ucap miku datar seperti tadi siang. "sejak kapan kau bisa main piano?" aku mengatakan hal itu sedikit membentak. "percayalah padaku, aku bisa melakukannya" ucap miku sambil tersenyum tipis. "lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tidak berhasil memainkannya?" ucapku menantangnya. "kau boleh membunuhku, dan aku tidak akan berada di hadapanmu" ucap miku dengan muka tanpa ekspreinya. Aku sebenarnya tidak mempercayainya.., tapi miku adalah sahabatku. Mungkin seharusnya aku mempercayainya. "baiklah aku percaya padamu" aku berkata sambil menepuk bahu miku. Miku tersenyum tipis lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

...

10 menit lagi menuju puncak acara festival halloween. Tangan ku bergetar hebat karena gugup. Memang bukan aku yang akan tampil di panggung. Namun, penampilan ini ide ku. Aku takut, penampilan puncak ini tidak seperti yang diharapkan oleh para pengunjung. Pengunjung yang datang ramai sekali memadati area festival sekolah.

Aku memandangi sekelilingku, ya, sekarang ini aku sedang berada di ruang make up. Kulihat, gumi luka, juga miku memakai costume vampire. Luka yang sedang sibuk dengan cerminnya. Gumi yang sedang sibuk membersihkan biolanya. Sedangkan miku sedang mengelus piano klasik itu dengan tatapan kosong. Miku terlihat menyeramkan. Aku kagum dengan mereka yan akan tampil di atas panggung. Semoga acara ini berhasil.

"hei hei cepat miku luka gummi, ayo cepat naik ke atas panggung. Penampilan kalian akan di mulai" salah satu panitia festival halloween berteiak dari depan pintu. Miku,luka, serta gumi mereka bertiga beranjak dari aktivitas mereka masing masing. Mereka berjalan menuju luar ruangan dengan terburu buru, kecuali miku ia terlihat sangat santai dan acuh tak acuh.

Miku berjalan menghampiriku dan berkata "kau menonton di daerah vviv aja, menontonlah di depan panggung. Dan nikmati pertunjukkan kami". Ia berkata aneh kembali, aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis. Lalu ia, berjalan menjauhiku dan menuju ke arah panggung.

Saat mereka bertiga sudah pergi dari ruangan. Para panitia logistik langsung membawa alat alat musik menuju panggung. Dan, kaki ku pun melangkah menuju depan panggung.

...

Tirai pertunjukkan perlahan di buka. Riuk piuh, tepuk tangan terdengar dari semua pengunjung yang datang untuk menonton acara pertunjukkan. Namun, entah kenapa firasat aneh terlintas di pikiranku. Dadaku semakin sesak karena merasakan

Kegelisahan yang kuciptakan sendiri.

Luka mulai bernyanyi dengan merdu, dan pada saat itu juga gumi memainkan biola nya dengan perlahan. Namun, miku ia tidak menekan tombol tutsnya sama sekali. Matanya tampak kosong memandangi tuts itu. Luka terlihat kebingungan di atas panggung karena nyanyiannya tidak diiringi oleh suara piano. Namun luka tetap tidak memberhentikan nyanyiannya.

"miku ayo cepat mainkan" aku berketiak memanggil miku. Namun, miku tidak berbalik. Ia hanya memandangi tuts itu dan tidak bergerak.

...

...

. ..

...

Sudah 10 menit luka menyanyi dan hanya di iringi oleh biola. Miku masih tetap tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dan pada saat itu kejadian buruk terjadi. Salah satu pengunjung pingsan di tengah para pengunjung yang lain. Semua penonton panik melihat seorang penonton pingsan di tengah pertunjukkan.

Luka yang berada di atas panggung menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan namun ia tetap melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Sedangkan gumi tetap asik memainkan biolanya.

Aku beserta tim medis berlari menuju penonton yang tergeletak di tengah kerumunan penonton. Suara bisikan orang lain begitu terdengar jelas saat aku melewati mereka semua.

Ku lihat kejadian saat penonton yang pingsan itu akan diangkat menuju tandu. Namun, saat di angkat ku lihat sebuah tulisan merah tertulis di tanah yang tadinya tempat tergeletaknya penonton yang pingsan itu. Banyak sekali penonton yang mengerumuni proses pengangkatan penonton yang pingsan itu.

Saat, penonton yang pingsan itu telah di bawa oleh tim medis, aku membaca tulisan merah itu. di situ tertulis "AKU K.A.I.T.O". Sontak ingatanku kembali teringat pada piano itu. Piano yang sedang di pandangi oleh miku. Aku ingat mengenai ukiran tulisan yang tertera pada piano itu. Ukiran itu tertulis "kaito". Lalu? Apa hubungannya tulisan ini dengan tulisan yang ada di piano kaito?

Saat aku sedang sibuk dengan pikiranku. Tiba tiba saja, semua lampu padam dan tirai mendadak di turunkan. Gelap begitu terasa di sekolah ini. Semua pengunjung panik dan berteriak sangat kencang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?.

...

...

...

...

..

.

Aku hatsune miku

...

...

Mataku terasa berat, kepala ku terasa pusing. Ada dimana aku? Semua yang ku lihat terlihat buram. Kepalaku pusing sampai tidak bisa melakukan apa apa. Ada dimana ini?

Penglihatan ku yang terlihat buram perlahan kembali seperti semula. Gelap, ya ke adaan ruangan di sini sangat gelap. Badanku terasa berat, kaku. Sekali lagi, dimana aku?. Mataku sibuk mengelilingi ruangan. Terlihat menakutkan. Hawa dingin sekaligus panas sangat terasa di sekitarku. Debu bercampur dengan udara terhirup olehku. Ini benar benar udara yang sangat menyesakkan.

Badan ku berkeliling mengitari ruangan yang sedang ku tempati ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?. Mataku tidak bisa mengitari semua ruangan ini. Karena, ruangan ini terlihat gelap. Sesaat, perasaan ku mengatakan bahwa aku pernah mendatangi ruangan ini. Tapi kapan?

Kaki melangkah berat sambil mengelilingi ruangan.., berharap agar aku bisa mengingat kenapa? Apa? Dan dimana? Aku bisa berada di sini. Saat aku melangkah, tak ku sangka kaki ku menginjak tumpukan tanah. Dan disitu, ku lihat di atas tumpukan tanah terdapat sebuah papan bertuliskan dua buah kata.

Tubuhku membungkuk dan berusaha mengambil sebuah papan yang bertuliskan kata kata itu. Saat ku ambil, dan kubaca.., papan itu bertuliskan "LAB BIOLOGI".

DEG

DEG

DEG

Aku ingat, tempat ini... Ya aku ingat mengenai tempat ini. Tempat dimana aku pertama bertemu dengan dia. Dengan orang yang ada tapi tak ada. Dengan orang yang tak pernah ku inginkan untuk muncul di kehidupanku. Dengan orang yang waktu itu bertemu dengan ku di koridor sekolah.

...

...

...

Hatiku gelisah saat mengingatnya. Kakiku berlari terus mencari jalan keluar. Dimana jalan keluarnya? Dimana?... Air mata mengalir saat ku ingat kembali hari ini merupakan hari dimana festival halloween di adakan. Aku takut.., acara itu akan gagal, aku takut acara itu akan menjadi acara yang tidak di harapkan semua orang.

Kaki ku terus tanpa henti mencari pintu keluar..., namun saat aku akan menemukan pintu itu.., seseorang memanggil ku dari kejauhan. "MIKU"..

Aku berbalik mencari, siapa orang yang memanggilku tadi. Ku tatapi setiap ruangan, sampai mataku menuju ke arah sudut pojok ruangan. Sekilas ku lihat ada seseorang yang berdiri di sana. Ku tatapi, dengan sekasama. Sampai aku tahu bahwa orang itu ada meiko.

MEIKO?

Aku berlari mengahmpiri meiko, dan memeluknya erat erat erat sekali. Tak kusangka meiko berada di ruangan lab biologi bawah tanah. "meiko!, ku kira kau sudah mati..., syukurlah kau tidak mati. Meiko kenapa bisa kau disini?" aku mengatakan itu sambil memeluknya erat. Namun, meiko tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Yang ku rasakan malah, meiko yang tidak sedang memelukku, melainkan meiko yang tidak memiliki tenaga apapun. Seolah olah, aku yang sedang menompang badan meiko sepenuhnya. Berat.. Ini sangat terasa berat.

"meiko kau pingsan? Hei hei ini berat" ucapku sambil menguncangkan badannya. Namun, badannya terasa sangat berat. Beberapa detik sudah berlalu.., meiko tidak mnemberikan respon apapun.

"meiko" aku memanggilnya sambil melepas pelukannya. Dan...

BRUK

...

...

..

.

Tubuh meiko terjatuh ke lantai setelah kulepas pelukanku. Tubuh meiko layaknya sebuah boneka tali yang kehilangan talinya untuk bergerak.., nanah keluar mulus dari matanya. Dan tubuhnya dengan cepat membusuk di lantai. Juga, terlentang dengan tidak wajar.

Kakiku, melangkah mundur saat melihat meiko yang tergeletak dilantai. Badanku gemetar menahan tangis, gagap saat melangkah. Aku ketakutan..

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari meiko menuju dinding tembok. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat sebuah tubuh yang di gantung tegap di dinding tembok. Tubuh itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan sepupuku. Atau mungkin itu memang dia?

Rasa penasaran melebihi rasa takutku. Kaki ku melangkah mendekati mayat yang tergantung di dinding tembok itu. Ku dekati perlahan dengan hati hati, menjauhi badan meiko yang tergeletak di lantai dengan nanah yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Otak ku berkata aku harus pergi.., namun hati ku tidak. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat dengan mayat orang yang tergantung itu. Hatiku berdegup kencang saat mayatnya semakin terlihat jelas oleh mataku. Dan pada saat itu kaki ku berhenti melangkah, karena jarak ku dengan mayat yang menempel di dinding tembok itu sudah sangat dekat.

Air mata mengalir deras, aku menangis kencang saat melihat jasad mayat yang di gantung itu. Mayat itu memiliki, rambut kuning pendek dengan mata yang tertutup. Paku yang sudah berkarat menancap di lehernya. Dia... REN...

...

Author pov

Gadis yang bernama miku itu menangis histeris saat melihat mayat yang di gantung di ruangan lab biologi itu merupakan sepupunya. Miku, terduduk lemas di lantai sambil menangis. Pada saat itu juga sebuah tangan pucat memegang kepala miku.

Miku mengandah, dan melihat orang yang memegang kepalanya adalah ren yang sedang tertancap di dinding.., dengan mata yang tertutup. "ren! Kau masih hidup? Kau masih hidup?" ucap miku dengan ekspresi terlihat depresi. Namun, ren tetap tertancap di dinding dan tidak menjawab. "ren!" miku berteriak keras sambil menangis kencang. "ren! Ini bukan salahku kan? Meiko mati, gakupo mati, kau mati.. Ini bukan salahku kan? Ren!" ucap miku sambil melihat mayat ren yang tertancap. "ren jawab aku!" miku berteriak keras dengan ekspresi yang sangat sangat dpresi..

...

...

...

...

..

.

"ini salahmu" suara itu bergema di ruangan biologi. Terdengar sangat halus. Miku yang mendengar hal itu mengandah dan melihat mayat ren yang tertancap.

...

MATA REN TERBUKA LEBAR SAMBIL MENATAP MIKU DENGAN PENUH KEBENCIAN.

"INI SALAHMU! INI SALAHMU!" ucap ren sambil berteriak ke arah miku yang berada di depannya. Kedua tangan ren terangkat ke atas dan terlihat seperti ingin mencekik miku yang berada di depannya.

Ekspresi miku terlihat sangat ketakutan.., tbuhnya bergetar. Matanya terbelalak. Mukanya terlihat kacau. Miku melangkah mundur menjauhi tangan ren yang mengarah padanya.

" hah hah hah hah" aturan nafas miku sangat tidak teratur iya sangat ke takutan melihat ren yang berubah menjadi seseorang yang creapy.

Namun, nasib tidak berada di tangan miku.

"AKU YANG AKAN MEMBUNUHMU" tiba tiba saja gakupo telah berdiri jauh di belakang miku. Gakupo berjalan mendekati miku dengan pisau di tangannya. Sedangkan meiko berjalan mengesot dengan mata yang telah tiada, mulut ternganga dan tubuh yang telah berubah menjadi berwarna hitam.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" miku berteiak histeris sangat kencang saat dia melihat bahwa di belakangnya gakupo sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

Miku merasa, bahwa dia tidak bisa di kepung. Di depannya, ren yang ingin mencekiknya namun tidak bisa bergerak karena tertancap paku, sedangkan gakupo dan meiko berada di belakang miku dengan niat membunuh yang tinggi.

Miku, hanya terdiam di tengah ruangan dan tidak melakukan apa apa. Otaknya telah kacau karena kejadian yang di alaminya sekarang. Iya, sedang terduduk lemas sambil menatap gakupo yang berjalan pelan terus mendekatinya. Tubuh miku sekarang tidak bisa di gerakan sama sekali karena ketakutan.

Sedangkan gakupo, terus berjalan ke arah miku..

SEMAKIN DEKAT..

SEMAKIN DEKAT..

SEMAKIN DEKAT ..

Miku menutup mata pasrah saat merasakan gakupo semakin dekat dengannya.

TERUS SEMAKIN DEKAT MENUJU MIKU

SEMAKIN DEKAT

SEMAKIN DEKAT

HINGGAAA...

...

...

...

...

...

.

Aku hatsune miku

Saat ku buka mataku, aku sedang berada di tengah kerumunan orang orang. Entah apa yang terjadi, dan mengapa aku bisa berada di sini. Mungkin kejadian yang ku alami tadi merupakan sebuah halusinasi. Mungkin saja...

Ku lihat kedepan, seorang penyanyi yang di iringin biola dan piano sedang tampil di atas hallowen tergantung di tali yang berada di atasku. Orang orang yang berada di sekitarku terlihat sangat serius memperhatikan pertunujkan di atas panggung.

Dan nyanyian ini, suara penyanyi yang ku dengar ini mirip dengan sahabat ku yang bernama luka. Kaki ku melangkah ke depan dan menembus kerumunan orang orang. Sampai akhirnya, aku tiba di barisan yang cukup dekat dengan panggung. Sekali lagi ku alihkan mataku menuju seseorang yang sedang menyanyi di atas panggung. Dia luka, ya dia benar benar luka. Dan, yang bermain piano itu gumi. Ya, dia gumi.

Hatiku, tak percaya dan baru menyadari bahwa sekarang ini aku sedang berada di festical halloween sekolah ku. Dan, kenapa aku ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya aku menemani rin mengawasi festival sekolah?

Sesaat, mataku melihat seseorang yang menjadi pianis. Dia seorang perempuan, bukankah dia seharusnya ren?. Bukankah ren seharusnya memainkan piano kaito. Bukan perempuan itu, dan siapa perempuan itu? Dan dimana ren? Apa ren sudah mati? Tapi, tadikan hanya halusinasiku.., tidak mungkin ren benar benar mati.

Kakik ku melangkah kedepan sambil menfokuskan pandangan ku pada pemain piano itu..

Daaannn...

DEG!

DI-DI-DIA PEREMPUAN ITU AKU? PEREMPUAN ITU AKU? PEREMPUAN ITU AKU? AKU HATSUNE MIKU. Hatiku berdegup kencang tak karuan, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.., apa yang harus ku lakukan?

PEREMPUAN YANG SEPERTI DENGANKU ITU MELIHAT KE ARAHKU.., DAN SERINGAI TAJAM TERLUKIS DI WAJAHNYA SAAT IA MELIHATKU. TI-TI-DAK AKU YANG ASLI ADALAH AKU. DAN ORANG YANG MIRIP DENGANKU ADALAH...

Saat aku sedang sibuk dengan pikiranku. Lampu tiba tiba saja mati, dan tirai mendadak di turunkan. Ada apa ini? Semua orang terlihat panik dan ketakutan

...

Beberapa detik berlalu...

Tirai kembali dibuka, semua orang yang panik kembali melihat ke atas panggung dengan ekpresi penasaran. Dan setelah itu semua orang berteriak histeris karena ketakutan.

Kau tahu kenapa?

Orang yang berada di atas panggung, bukan lagi luka, gumi, serta aku yang lain. Melainkan yang di atas panggung itu adalah KAITO. Gumi, dan luka tergeletak di bawah lantai panggung dengan darah yang keluar dari mata serta mulutnya. Lampu sorot hanya menyala dan terfokus pada kaito yang berada di atas panggung sendirian.

Semua orang panik, karena melihat mayat kedua orang sahabtku tergeletak begit saja di lantai. Sedangkan aku yang melihat kaito hanya terdiam tak bergerak. Ku lihat ke samping, dan di sana terlihat rin sedang menatap kosong ke arah kaito dengan eksprei ketakutan. Ingin sekali aku berteriak memanggil rin. Tapi, entah kenapa suaraku sama sekali tidak keluar.

Kaito yang berada di atas panggung mulai memainkan piano nya tanpa memikirkan situasi penonton yang terlihat panik. Suara piano itu terdengar sangat sangat sangat menakutkan. Dan semua orang yang mendengar suara pianonya mengeluarkan darah dari mata dan mulutnya.

Dan pada saat itu, aku menyaksikan sendiri. Senuah tragedy yang sangat menakutkan. Semua orang secara masal menutup telinganya rapat rapat. Namun, tindakan mereka sia sia. Semua orang mengeluarkan darah dari mulut serta matanya, dan jatuh tergeletak di bawah saat darahnya telah habis terkuras. Ku lihat sendiri, rin terduduk sambil memegang kedua lutut nya di bawah, darah keluar dari telinganya menetes ke tanah. Namun, rin terlihat tidak peduli.

Orang orang berlarian kesana kemari saat mendengar alunan musik yang diadilkan oleh piano kaito. Dan jatuh tergeletak, saat darahnya benar benar habis.

Aku yang melihat hal itu, hanya terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun. Kaito yang memainkan piano seseklai melihat ke arah ku dengan senyuman yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Di bawah kakiku, genangan darah berkumpul di sekitarku. Lautan mayat tergeletak berserakan di atas tanah. Namun, aku yang mendengar lagunya sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan darah apapun.

...

...

...

..

.

Satu lagu telah di selesainkan kaito, dan pada saat itu juga ratusan orang mati di saat yang bersamaan. Dan sekolah ini, berubah menjadi bangunan perkumpulan mayat. Kaito tersentum puas saat melihat semua kejadian ini.

Kaito memegang mix di atas panggung, dan berkata "MARI KITA PULANG" sorot matanya menatap lurus padaku. Dan ia tersentum manis ke arah ku..

...

* * *

_**To be continued…..**_

* * *

_**Hai, mian ne terlalu lama updatenya. Riko bener bener lagi sibuk soalnya,,**_

_**Ya, lanjutan ini sangat di khususkan buat temenku yang satu ekskul denganku..**_

_**Hayoo jangan lupa sarannya ne!**_

_**Oh iya, jangan lupa review loh! Review yang banyak yang banyak ne!**_

_**Don't be silent riderne!**_

_**Yosh! Ditunggu di tunggu di tunggu… gomenne kalau kurang horror, habis riko nyelesainnya dimesjid #pllaakk XD**_

_**Makasih juga buat semua yang udah review sebelum sebelum nya, kalau bisa review lagi ne! wkwkwkwk**_

_**Ohh iya, sebenarnya sihh ini endingnya, tapi ya.. kalau mau di lanjutin.. review aja ne!**_

_**Yoshh! Udah dulu ne! ja ne bye bye.. **_


End file.
